tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Days Out with Thomas/Gallery
Logos Day out with Thomas Logo.gif|Original UK logo File:Day out with Thomas Logo 2009-2012.gif|2009-2012 logo File:DayOutwithThomaslogo.png|2013–present UK logo File:DayOutwithThomas2004logo.png|2004 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2005logo.jpg|2005 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2006logo.jpg|2006 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2007logo.jpg|2007 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2008logo.jpg|2008 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2009Logo.jpg|2009 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2010Logo.jpg|2010 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2011Logo.jpg|2011 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2012Logo.png|2012 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2013logo.png|2013 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2014logo.png|2014 US logo File:DOWTLogo2015.png|2015 US logo File:Day out with Thomas 2016 Logo.jpg|2016 US logo File:Day out with Thomas 2017 Logo.png|2017 US logo File:DOWT2018.png|2018 logo File:HolidayOutwithThomaslogo.jpg|Holiday US logo Adverts File:DayOutWithThomaspromo.png|UK promo File:DayOutwithThomasUSadvertisement.png|US 2010 advertisement File:TheCelebrationTour2015.png|2015 Celebration Tour advertisement UK Gallery File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" File:WilbertAwdryWithNeneValleyRailway'sThomas.jpeg|The Nene Valley Railway's Thomas with Wilbert Awdry File:DayOutwithThomasThomas.jpg File:"Real"Thomas.PNG File:DayOutwithThomasandtheFatController.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:DayoutwithThomasinaDVDadvertisement.png|Thomas in a DOWT TV advert File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Thomas, Gordon, and Henry on the Eastleigh Lakeside Railway File:Thomas, Wilbert and Daisy at the DFR in 1998.jpg|Thomas, Wilbert and Daisy at the Dean Forest Railway Don't feel down, Wilbert. You had your fame!.png|Thomas and Wilbert in 2005 File:KirkleesLightRailway'sThomas.jpg|Kirklees Light Railway's Thomas (Hawk No. 3) File:MidHantsRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas File:HelloThomasandJames2.jpg|Thomas and P-Chan File:ThomasNRM.jpg File:ThomasNRM2.jpg File:ThomasinUK.jpg File:Day-out-with-thomaslk2urt7vjQk.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas in Ropley (Note the Chinese Dragon).jpg|Thomas pulling the Chinese Dragon in 1999 File:ThomasonNov_20131055.jpg|Thomas at the Lakeside and Haverthwaite Railway File:Jessiebbcsongsofpraise.png File:DaysOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry File:DayOutWithThomasGordon.jpg|Gordon File:JamesatDayOutwithThomasUK.JPG|James File:MidHantsRailwayJames1997.jpeg|Mid Hants Railway's James referencing Buzz, Buzz in 1997 File:HelloThomasandJames122.png|James and P-Chan James at York.jpg|James at the National Railway Museum File:JamesNRM.jpg File:Percyreal1.jpg|Percy File:PercyatLlangollen.jpg File:Percyreal3.jpg File:Percy and Diesel at National Railway Museum.jpg|Percy at the National Railway Museum File:KirkleesLightRailwayPercy.JPG|Percy at the Kirklees Light Railway File:DOWTKirkleesLightRailwayCGI-FacedPercy.jpg|Percy at the Kirklees Light Railway with a CGI face File:DayOutWithThomasToby2.jpg|Toby File:KirkleesLightRailwayToby.jpg|Toby at the Kirklees Light Railway File:DOWTDuck.png|Duck File:DOWTDonald.jpg|Donald File:DOWTDonald2.jpg|Strathspey Railway's Donald File:Douglas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Douglas File:DayOutwithThomasOliver.jpg|Oliver Staverton.jpg|Oliver at Tyseley Locomotive Works in May 1996 File:AlfredandJudy.jpg|Alfred and Judy as Bill and Ben File:DOWTBill.jpg|Ben at the West Somerset Railway File:StepneyWithAFace.jpg|Stepney File:Fenchurchwithaface.png|Fenchurch File:BirchGrovewithaface.png|Birch Grove File:1638Bluebellrailway.png File:DayOutWithThomasWilbert.jpg|Wilbert File:DayOutWithThomasWilbert2.jpg File:Wilbert looks on.jpg|Wilbert and Thomas at the Dean Forest Railway File:DayOutwithThomasFergus.jpg|Fergus File:FergusSirTophamHattandOtherRailwayDieselsAtDOWT.jpg|Fergus with the Fat Controller and two diesels at the NRM File:Murdoch at Day out with Thomas.jpg|Murdoch File:DayOutWithThomasArthur.jpg|Arthur File:DayOutWithThomasSpencer.jpg|Spencer with One Mavis' face masks File:DieselAtDayOutWithThomas.JPG|Diesel File:HelloThomasandJames119.png|Diesel and P-Chan File:DieselNRM.jpg File:DaisyatDayOutWithThomas.jpg|Daisy File:DOWTThomasAndDaisy.jpg|Daisy and Thomas at the Nene Valley Railway File:D5705asBoCo.jpg|D5705 as BoCo File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis.jpg|Mavis File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis2.jpg|Mavis at the Kirklees Light Railway File:D199DayOutwithThomas.jpg|D199 File:D199onMidHantsRailway.jpg|D199 at the Mid Hants Railway File:DOWTDeanForestRailwaySalty.png|Salty with Mavis' face. File:TalyllynasSkarloey.jpeg|Talyllyn as Skarloey File:Dolgoch2.jpeg|Dolgoch as Rheneas File:SirHandelontheTalyllynRailway.jpg|Sir Haydn as Sir Handel File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|Edward Thomas as Peter Sam with Wilbert Awdry File:Midlander as Rusty.png|Midlander as Rusty File:TalyllynDuncan.JPG|Douglas as Duncan (2000-2007) File:Douglas Duncan.jpg|Douglas as Duncan (2013–present) File:PrinceasDukewithLinda.jpg|Prince as Duke with Linda File:PalmerstonasDuke.jpg|Palmerston as Duke File:Arlesdale.jpg|Mike File:Annie in the sidings.jpg|Annie File:DOWTBureValleyRailwayAnnie.jpg|Annie at the Bure Valley Railway File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel Clarabel at Bure Valley.jpg|Clarabel at the Bure Valley Railway File:DOWTCoach.jpg|A Coach File:DOWTMuseumofScienceandIndustryJaneAndAda.JPG|Jane and Ada at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey at Butterley (2004) File:Evil S.C.Ruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey at Butterley (2009) File:DayOutWithThomasS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey on the Bluebell Railway File:DayoutwithThomasRickety.JPG|Rickety File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png|A Tar Tanker and a Troublesome Truck File:A Cheeky Truck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at Quainton Railway Centre File:DOWTKirkleesLightRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at the Kirklees Light Railway File:TarTankerDOWT.png|Tar tanker File:MilkTankerDOWT.png|Milk tanker File:DOWTGreyTanker.png|A Grey Tanker File:DOWTRedTanker.png|A Red Tanker File:DOWTBoxCar.png|A Van File:DayOutwithThomasToad.JPG|Toad File:DOWTBrakevan.jpg|A Brake Van File:DayOutwithThomasBrakevans.jpg|Some other Brake Vans with Toad File:DOWTNationalRailwayMuseumBrakeVan.png|A Brake Van at the National Railway Museum File:DOWTTheDieselEast Lancashire Railway.jpg|Class 40 With One of Toad's Face Masks File:DayOutWithThomasRocky.jpg|Rocky with One of Bulgy's face masks File:DayOutWithThomasTerence.jpg|Terence File:Bertie's Here!.jpg|Bertie File:DayOutWithThomasTrevor2.jpg|Trevor File:BulgyDOWT.jpg|Avon Valley Railway's Bulgy File:Hello...Anyone!.jpg|Nene Valley Railway's Bulgy File:Grumpy George.jpg|George File:ElizabeththeSteamBus.jpg|Elizabeth File:DayOutwithThomasFatController.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:HelloThomasandJames.jpg|Hello Thomas and James US/Canada Gallery File:USDayOutwithThomas.jpg|US Promo File:Thomaspromo45.jpg|Another Promo File:Thomas036.jpg|At the Mount Hood Railroad File:Thomasinkansasd67j2yp.jpg File:Cumbres20and20Toltec20Railroad20.jpg File:DayOutwithThomas.jpg File:ThomasTheTankEngineWallpaper11.jpg|Thomas and Tweetsie #12 at Tweetsie Railroad in Blowing Rock, NC. File:RealThomastheTankEngine.jpg|At the Santa Cruz, Big Trees, and Pacific Railway in Felton, CA File:Thomas-steams-down-the-track.jpg|Thomas exiting a pre-civil war tunnel at the Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum, Chattanooga, TN File:Thomasinmaryland.jpg|At the Western Maryland Scenic Railroad File:Thomasreplica.png|A Dummy Thomas Replica File:Thomasinnewyork.JPG File:Dayoutwiththomasinusa.jpg File:DayOutThomas12.jpg File:Thomasinwoods.jpg File:ThomasatIllinois.jpg File:ThomasinMichigan.jpg|A US Promo at the Crossroads V & Huckleberry RR. File:Thomas7934-1.jpg File:Thomasinottawa.jpg File:Thomasreplica2.PNG File:ThomasatDurango&SilvertonRailroad.jpg|One of the narrow-gauge Thomas dummies at the Durango & Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad in Colorado File:ThomasatNorthwestRailwayMuseum.jpg|At the Northwest Railroad Museum File:"real"AmericanThomas.jpg|The Strasburg Rail Road's Thomas at the Great Smoky Mountains Railroad, Bryson City, NC. vlcsnap-2019-01-22-14h53m33s059.png|Stragsburg Thomas during the first Day Out none steam powered being pushed with original face. File:Thomasin1998.png|Strasburg's Thomas in 1998 (Note the thicker face and no lamp irons or brake pipe) File:ThomasatPennsylvania.jpg|Strasburg's Thomas in the mid 1990s File:Exhibit-Train-and-Thomas-M.jpg|Thomas crosses paths with an Amtrak Train at the Strasburg Rail Road File:Thomas1.jpg|Thomas at the Strasburg Rail Road File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie24.png|Thomas and Connie File:StrasburgThomasandSirtophammhat.jpg|Thomas with Sir Topham Hatt File:3trains.jpg File:StrasburgRailroad'sThomas.jpg File:4ThomasSRR475.jpg|Thomas and Norfolk and Western 475 at the Strasburg Rail Road Day out with thomas CGI.jpg|Strasgburg Thomas with CGI face File:B.E.D.T.15.jpg File:Thomastrain.jpg File:Thomastrain4.jpg File:Day-out-with-thomas-crew.jpg File:ThomasatStrasburgRoadStation.jpg vlcsnap-2017-03-04-23h16m55s032.png|Thomas at the Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad in 2001 File:Strasburgthomas3.jpg File:Cuyahoga-valley-scenic-railroad-day-out-with-thomas.jpg Day out.jpeg|Day Out With Thomas Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad Day out With Thomas.jpg|Day Out With Thomas Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad Day out with thomas in the rail.JPG|Thomas in a siding at Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad old face day out.jpg|Day Out with Thomas Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad Day out.jpg|Day Out With Thomas Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad File:ThomasReplicainOhio.jpg Day out with Thomas at the Winking lizard.jpg|Thomas parked on a second track in Peninsula letting a Diesel go through thomas parked by the Winking Lizard as train passes by.jpg|Thomas letting the other train go by in Peninsula Ohio day out with thomas in the field 1.jpg|Thomas going into a siding in Peninsula to allow the CVSR Scenic to pass through File:ThomasinBaltimore.jpg|At the B&O Railroad Museum File:ThomasatIllinoisRailwayMuseum.jpg|At the Illinois Railroad Museum File:ThomasatGreatSmokyMountainsRailroad.jpg|Crossing a bridge at the Great Smoky Mountains Railroad File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg File:ThomasinHeritageParkSnow.jpg File:ThomasinNewHampshire.jpg|At the Conway Scenic Railroad File:Thomasthetankenginedummy.jpg|At the Elgin County Railway Museum File:ThomasatGrapevineVintageRailroad.jpg|At the Grapevine Vintage Railroad, Texas File:ThomasatPrairieDogCentralRailway.jpg|At the Prairie Dog Central Railway. File:DayoutwithThomasatTweetsieRailroad.jpg|Thomas and “The Yukon Queen” at Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock, NC File:Day+Out+Thomas+Thrill+Ride+Tour+2014+Kicks+j-rLSgSl-eIl.jpg|At the Gold Coast Railroad. File:ThomasatOklahoma.jpg File:Third_modification.jpg|At the Roaring Camp Railroads File:Dayoutwiththomas2015.jpg File:Thomasatsnoqualmie.jpg File:Day-out-with-thomasvirginia.jpg File:Day-Out-with-Thomas 10-22-15.jpg|At the Virginia and Truckee Railroad, Virginia City, Nevada File:ThomasatTennessee.jpg|Thomas at the Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum in Chattanooga, TN File:Thomas2016C-620400.jpg|At the Boone & Scenic Valley Railroad File:ThomasatMichigan.jpg|At the Henry Ford Museum File:Thomasonturntable.jpg|On the turntable at the Henry Ford Museum File:ThomasatDelaware.jpg|At the Delaware River RR File:Thomasand147.jpg File:USADOWTPercy1.jpg|Percy's first American replica in Day Out with Thomas File:DayOutWithPercy.jpg File:PercyatStrasburg.jpg|Percy the Small Engine replica at the Strasburg Rail Road File:PercyinIllinois.jpg|Percy at the Illinois Railroad Museum File:PDummy.jpg File:PercyatPA.jpg File:PercyinCalifornia.jpg|Percy at the Orange Empire Railway File:Percyand475.jpg|Percy and Norfolk and Western 475 at the Strasburg Rail Road File:Percyatnorthcarolina.jpg|Percy at the North Carolina Transportation Museum in Spencer, NC File:PercyinNewHampshire.jpg|At the Conway Scenic Railroad File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy2.jpg File:DOWTThomasandPercy.jpg|Thomas and Percy in Strasburg File:ThomasandPercyatStrasburg.jpg File:StrasburgRailroadThomasandPercy.jpg File:ThomasLandUSThomasDummy.jpg File:ThomasinAlabama.jpg|At the West Wales Light Railway at Silverhill, AL File:Thomas0033.jpg File:ThomasinMaine.jpg|At the Boothbay Railway Village File:RareUSAThomasReplicainSacramento.jpg|A rare smaller-scale Thomas at Railfair '91 at the California State Railroad Museum, Sacramento, California File:Rarethomasreplica.jpg File:Dummythomas.jpg File:DOWTDummyThomas.jpg|The Railfair '91 Thomas disassembled File:ThomasAndMavisAtCCLS2000SpringMeet.jpg|Thomas and Mavis at the CCLS 2000 Spring Meet File:MiniatureThomasAtTheWestCoastRailwayHeritagePark.png|A Miniature Thomas at the West Coast Railway Heritage Park File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneyChanThomasandConnie.jpg|A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie File:DayOutWithThomasBooneandScenicValley.jpeg|Day out with Thomas at Boone and Scenic Valley RR in 1999 Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCoalCar2006.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Coal Car File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCaboose2007.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Caboose File:WoodenRailwayDOWTWaterTanker2008.jpg|2008 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Water Tanker File:WoodenRailwayDOWT2009PassengerCar.jpg|2009 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|2010 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas "Thomas" File:DayOutWithThomas(2011)Box.jpg|2011 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Box Car File:DayOutwithThomas2012wooden.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Quarry Car File:WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2013Coach.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Coach File:DayOutwithThomas2014wooden.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Paint Tanker File:Day out with Thomas 2015 70th anniversary freight car.jpg|2015 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas 70th Anniversary Car File:WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2016Coach.jpg|2016 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach File:DayOutWithThomasWoodenRailway2017BoxCar.jpg|2017 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Box Car File:WoodTravelingSirTophamHatt.jpg|2018 Wood Day Out with Thomas Coach with Sir Topham Hatt File:DayOutWithThomasEngine.jpg|2019 Wood Day Out with Thomas "Thomas" Australia/New Zealand Gallery File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumOriginalThomasReplica.jpg|The Workshops Rail Museum's original Thomas replica File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumThomasPromo.jpg|The Workshops Rail Museum's Thomas in Queensland, Australia File:2015WorkshopsRailMuseumDOWTPromo.png|The Workshops' Thomas in 2015 File:WorkshopsRailMuseumThomas2016.jpg|The Workshops' Thomas in 2016 File:BellarineRailway'sThomas.jpg|Bellarine Railway's Thomas File:NewSouthWales'Thomas.jpg|New South Wales Rail Transport Museum's Thomas replica File:ZigZagRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Zig Zag Railway's Thomas File:GlenbrookVintageRailway'sThomas.jpg|Glenbrook Vintage Railway's Thomas File:PuffingBillyRailway'sThomasReplica.jpg|Puffing Billy Railway's Thomas File:TimbertownThomas.jpg|Timbertown's Thomas File:DOWTGlenbrookVintageRailwayThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Thomas, Rusty, Bulgy, and Trevor at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|Edward and James File:DayOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenry2dFace.jpg|Henry at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenryWith3dFace.jpg|Henry at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:DOWTHenry.jpg File:ZigZagRailwayJames.PNG|The Zig Zag Railway's James File:DayOutWithThomasToby.jpg|Toby File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDonald.JPG|Donald File:Donald DOWT Train Works.jpg|Donald at NSW Rail Transport Museum File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDouglas.JPG|Douglas File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver2dFace.jpg|Oliver in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver3dFace.png|Oliver in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumLady.JPG|Lady File:RosieatTimbertown.jpg|Timbertown's Rosie File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayDaisy.jpg|Daisy in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumD199.JPG|D199 File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwaySalty.jpg|Salty at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwaySkarloey.jpg|Skarloey at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:DOWTPuffingBillyRailwayTroublesomeTruck.JPG|A Troublesome Truck at the Puffing Billy Railway File:DOWTPuffingBillyRailwayBertie.jpg|Bertie at the Puffing Billy Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumTrevor.JPG|Trevor File:DayOutWithThomasGeorge.jpg|George File:CarolineatDOWT.png|Caroline at Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky File:TrevorandGeorgie.JPG|Trevor and George Japan Gallery File:OigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Thomas File:OigawaRailwayJames.jpg|James File:OigawaRailwayPercyReplica.png|Percy File:OigawaRailway'sHiro.jpg|Hiro File:OigawaRailway'sRusty.jpg|Rusty File:DayOutWithThomasOigawaRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:DayOutWithThomasOigawaRailwayTroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:OigawaRailway'sBertie.png|Bertie File:OigawaRailway'sWinston.jpg|Winston File:OigawaRailwayThomasHiroandtheFatController.jpg File:ThomasHiroandRusty.jpg File:OigawaRailwayThomasandJamesChristmasSpecial.png|Thomas and James Christmas special File:MitsuhiroSakamakiwithOigawaRailway'sBertie.jpg|Mitsuhiro Sakamaki with the Ōigawa Railway's Bertie replica File:Run!ThomasandBertie.jpg|Run! Thomas and Bertie Merchandise Gallery File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg|Takaratomy Plarail Thomas and coaches File:OigawaRailwayPlarailJames.jpg|Takaratomy Plarail James and coaches File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Takaratomy Tomica Thomas File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas2015.png|Takaratomy Tomica Thomas (2015) File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas2016.png|Takaratomy Tomica Thomas (2016) File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomasPrototype.png|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Thomas Prototype Prototype Oigawa Railway Thomas.jpg File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasThomas.jpg|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Christmas Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasPercy.jpg|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Christmas Percy File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasJames.jpg|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Christmas James File:BandaiOigawaRailwayThomas.jpg|Bandai N gauge model train Thomas and coaches File:BandaiOigawaRailwaycoaches.jpg|Bandai N gauge model train coaches File:HobidasNGaugeOigawaRailwayThomasAndRusty.jpg|Hobidas N gauge model train Thomas and Rusty File:HobidasNGaugeOigawaRailwaycoaches.jpg|Hobidas N Gauge model coaches File:OigawaRailwayShirt.png|Ōigawa Railway Thomas T-Shirt Category:Gallery Category:Day Out with Thomas images